


Very Happy Fucking Birthday, Sam

by StatisticallyCorrupt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Multi, but yeah happy birthday sam, dean totally prepping himself oops, im sorry its hasty and my first time attempting wincestiel smut, threesome obvi, very smutty, what even are these tags im sorry im not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatisticallyCorrupt/pseuds/StatisticallyCorrupt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically it's Sam's birthday (woo May 2nd) and he comes home to a lovely surprise from his big brother and their favorite angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Happy Fucking Birthday, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably totally out of character but a good friend got this idea stuck in my head and I just had to write it out. Sorry I'm posting it so late in the night and most people will probably discover it later but oh well. I'm sorry if it's awkward and hastily written but I set a deadline for myself and for once I got it down so I think I'm pretty proud of it.  
> I do apologize if there's any grammatical or punctual errors.

It's a Saturday, which means Sam had driven into town to buy a new stock of groceries for the next two weeks. It's also his birthday, and he left maybe partly in case Dean and Cas are planning something for him to come back to, like, say, a nice movie and some good food and maybe some *cough* cuddling. 

He hadn't expected to come back to a naked Cas clapping a hand over his mouth the second he steps through the bunker's front door, his nose instantly recognizing the musky scent of /Dean/ coating Cas' hand. Sam knows his eyes must flash from bewildered to confused, and then to awareness, because Cas' lips tug up in the most miniscule of smiles as he inclines his head towards the bedrooms, letting his hand drop. 

Sam can't stop his tongue from darting out and licking the taste of Dean off Cas' fingers before they fall away. 

Cas backs towards the hallway with purpose, taking his sweet delicious time in stripping Sam of his clothes, but by the time they kick the door to Dean's room open, their hips are canting together and Sam's sailing half-mast. 

The sight over Cas' shoulder makes heat curl faster in his gut and his mouth water. Dean's laid out on his bed, the sheets already messy and his dick already leaking, head tossed back against the pillows as he preps himself with his own fingers. Cas full-blown grins at the starstruck look Sam knows has stolen over his face, and he practically pulls him over to the bed. 

"Did you two -" Sam manages, before Cas is shaking his head and slinking around behind him. 

"I know the rules perfectly well, Sam. No engaging in intercourse unless all three of us are present or permission is given." His voice is gruff and right in Sam's ear, and he shivers when Cas traces one of hands over the curve of his ass. 

It's Dean who pipes up with "We had our fun already, but nothin' against the rules," around the gasps he's dragging out of himself. That self-confident smirk tugging at his big brother's lips, combined with the graze of Cas' thumb over Sam's entrance, is what pushes him over the edge of hesitation.

He's off like a shot, mouth claiming Dean's, Cas following him easily. Sam practically pounces on the bed, and Dean just pulls his hand away with a sigh of content, handing Sam the lube with a knowing smile. He wastes no time in slicking his fingers and giving his own now-throbbing dick a few good pumps before he's pulling Dean's right leg over his shoulder and lining up their hips. Dean cracked himself wide open for Sam, and he slides in easily, burying himself in that tight, wet heat of /Dean/. He lets his mouth wander from Dean's and down to his neck, allowing Dean to let out the loudest moans possible, choking out "/fuck/, baby boy",and it's then that Cas makes his move. 

The slightest trace of Cas' scruff against the inside of Sam's thighs alerts him to his advances milliseconds before Cas is licking a long, slow strip between Sam's cheeks. His hips stutter against Dean as Cas circles his tongue and presses in, but Dean takes over, rolling his hips down over Sam. He's shocked into stillness for a moment at the feeling of Cas' calloused fingers rolling over Sam's balls, working in tandem with his tongue to shove him closer to the edge every second.

But then Cas is pulling his tongue out and pressing the tip of his cock in instead, and Sam's hips jerk forward in surprise, making him hit Dean's prostate head-on. Dean's hips arch against Sam with a moan as Sam presses back against Cas, growling out his name. 

And Cas is slamming into Sam like a freight train, and Sam's pounding into Dean in return, both of them moving in perfect synchronicity, and Sam can't help but bite down on Dean's shoulder when Cas finds his spot, and Cas, kissing Dean over Sam's back, swallows down the gasp that hisses out of his big brother's mouth. 

Sam sweeps his hand down between his body and Dean's, working his hand over him, thumb tracing under his head, slicking the beads of precum that leaked out over the base, causing Dean to writhe and squirm beneath him. 

It all overwhelms Sam, and he comes with Dean's name half-formed on his lips, nearly blacking out from the force of his orgasm, but he keeps moving, because Dean isn't quite there yet and damn him, /Cas isn't done fucking him yet/. 

A few last desperate, headboard-breaking thrusts and Cas is toppling over the edge just as Dean comes under Sam's hand. Sam slides down to lick the mess away, the salty, musky taste of Dean more prominent than it had been earlier on Cas, who was now sucking slow, gentle hickeys onto Sam's back. 

Sam collapses against Dean with the taste of his big brother in his mouth and Cas' chapped lips against his shoulder, his arms wrapping around both Sam and Dean as they settle against the bed, sweaty and spent. The three of them fall asleep in a panting, piled mess, limbs tangled and lips pressing chaste kisses against whatever skin's reachable, and just before Sam slips into unconsciousness, head on his big brother's chest and Cas tucked against his shoulder, he feels Dean nudge Cas, and together they mumble, "Happy Birthday, Sam," 

 

Sam wakes up in the middle of the night to Dean's mouth on him and Cas swallowing his moans, and he can't even complain, cause it's still his birthday and his brother's fucking /worshipping/ him with his mouth and their angel's blessing him with his tongue, and this time he climaxes hard enough to black out, barely managing to wave his hand to signal they can do whatever they want while he's out. 

They next morning they all wake up sore as hell, but Sam's got the biggest grin on his face and he knows it, because while it may have been rushed and over too fast for complete satisfaction, that might just have been the best birthday sex he's ever had, and Dean and Cas know it. He doesn't even question what they did when he was under; he just smacks Dean's ass playfully as he passes him in the kitchen with their plates of pancakes, and presses a light kiss to Cas' forehead when he does the dishes as his way of saying thanks. 

Although, he pays it back to them later that day.


End file.
